Trío
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Francia propone hacer un trío, pero Prusia lo encuentra aburrido, y España propone hacer un cuarteto. Deciden llamar a los países si deseaban hacer el cuarteto. "¿Un cuarteto? ¡Corta esa llamada!" "¡¿Pero por qué! ¡Ve ! ¡Lud, no me quites el teléfono!"


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencia: **Bad Fried Trio.

**Pareja:** ¿Prusia y Yo? Ninguna…las parejas alternativas pero muy leves y el trío. Ay, solo léanlo.

* * *

**Trío**

― ¿Hacemos el trío? ―propuso Francis esperando una aceptación de sus amigotes.

―Yo no quiero hacerlo. ―dijo Gilbert frunciendo un poco el ceño, cruzando los brazos.

― ¿Por qué no? Será divertido. ―insistió.

―Lo hemos hecho varias veces, al grandioso yo le comienza aburrir.

―Gilbert tiene razón ―apoyó Antonio―. Comienza aburrir, además siempre termino abajo. ¡No es justo!

―Bueno… ―el francés se llevó una mano a la cabeza buscándole una solución para hacer el trío― Propongan algo nuevo…

― ¿Un cuarteto? ―preguntó el español no muy conforme.

― ¡Eso, un cuarteto! ¡Antonio tiene razón! ―exclamó alegre el prusiano felicitando la idea del amante de los tomates, pero luego se le fue la ilusión― ¿Se puede hacer un cuarteto?

―No es malo intentarlo ―Francis surcó los labios―. ¿A quién llamamos?

―El jefe llamará a Lovino, espero que acepte ―Antonio, rápidamente cogió su celular marcando el número del italiano, esperando a que contestara―. Hola Lovi. ¿Quisieras venir?

― ¿A dónde? ―preguntó sin mucho interés desde el otro lado.

―Sucede que Francis, Gilbert y yo, queremos hacer un trío, pero se nos hace aburrido. Propusimos hacer un cuarteto. ¿Quieres unirte?

― ¡Vete al diablo maldito pervertido bastardo! ¡Maldito pornográfico y pedófilo! ¡Ni se te ocurra llegar esta noche a casa si no quieres ser comido por cocodrilos, maldición! ¡Che palle! ―cortó.

― ¿Qué te dijo? ―preguntó Prusia.

―Pornográfico y pedófilo… ―contestó confundido mirando la pantalla del celular― No quiso.

―Como Antonio no pudo, hermano mayor llamará a la persona indicada para unirse a la diversión ―dijo celebrando antes de tiempo marcando el número de cierto país en su celular―. L'Angleterre, que lindo escuchar tu voz.

― ¿Qué mierda quieres Francis? ―del otro lado no sonaba muy a gusto con su llamada. Le interrumpió en su hora del té.

―Nada el otro mundo. Mis amigos y yo, queremos hacer un cuarteto, ¿te unes?

Arthur tardó tres segundos para procesar la información hasta arder del enojo y vergüenza.

― ¡¿Qué clase de invitación es esa? ¡Vete a la mierda wine bastard! ¡Búscate a otra persona para eso, no a mí! ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Muérete! ―y le cortó.

―Tampoco quiere. Pero tengo un haz bajo la manga ―sonrió felino marcando nuevamente, mientras Gilbert y Antonio se preguntaban quién podría ser―. Bonjour, mon amour Matt, ¿cómo estás?

―Bien, merci. ―respondió el canadiense.

― ¿Tienes algo que hacer? ―iba siendo cauteloso.

―No, hasta el momento no tengo nada que hacer, ¿por qué?

― ¿Quieres venir a divertirte con mis amigos?

― ¿Antonio y Gilbert?

―Oui. Íbamos hacer un trío, pero según ellos es aburrido. ¿Quieres venir hacer un cuarteto?

―Eh-eh…y-yo… ―comenzó a sentirse mal por aquella propuesta, jamás pensó que el francés le invitaría a esa…a esa asquerosidad― Me-me acordé que tengo co-cosas que hacer Francis, lo siento mucho. Que tengas una buena tarde, ai revoir. ―y cortó hablando todo rápido.

―Está ocupado. ―finalizó triste el francés.

―No queda otra. El grandioso yo se encargará de esto ―todo confiando llamó al austriaco―. Oye señorito, mis amigos y yo estamos aburridos.

― ¿Y qué me importa? Estoy muy ocupado, tonto.

―Solo ven a divertirte. ¿Quieres venir hacer un cuarteto?

―Mañana no quiero verte. Para mí estás muerto. ―y le cortó.

―Tampoco quiere. Pero el grandioso yo no se dará por vencido.

― ¿A quién vas a llamar? ―le preguntó España.

―A Eli ―contestó esperando escuchar la voz de la húngara―. ¡Eli!

― ¡No me grites idiota! ¿Para qué llamas?

―Eh, bueno…Antonio, Francis y el grandioso yo, queremos hacer un grandioso cuarteto, ¿quiere divertirte?

― ¿Quieres que me una? Si es de ustedes tres, voy, pero si me incluyen, no acepto. ―dijo decidida buscando su cámara para grabar en caso que sean entre los amigos.

―Es cuarteto, tú incluyes.

― ¡Vete a la mierda! ―estaba con toda la ilusión hasta que Gilbert se la rompió.

―Al parecer nadie quiere. ―mencionó guardando el celular.

―No nos queda otra que hacer el trío. ―dijo Francia acomodándose el cabello.

― ¡Sí hay otra alternativa! ―exclamó alzando los brazos el país de la pasión― Llamaré a Ita-chan, él sí que vendrá. Fusososososos.

―Italia-chan no se negará. ―Prusia sonrió sabiendo que el italiano menor era incapaz de negar algo divertido.

― ¿Ita-chan? ―preguntó con el celular en su oído verificando si el que contestó era Feliciano.

―Con él. ―contestó.

―Soy Antonio, ¿quieres venir a divertirte con Francis, Gilbert y conmigo?

― ¡Ve~! ¡Claro! Pero… ¿Qué van hacer?

― ¿Con quién hablas, Feliciano? ―el español oyó clarita la voz de Ludwig.

―Con Antonio, me invitó a divertirme. ―contestó el italiano todo inocente.

―Ita-chan ―llamó Antonio―, pregúntale a Ludwig si quiere venir.

―Ludwig, Antonio dice que si quieres venir a divertirte también.

―Em… ¿Qué van hacer? ―preguntó el rubio dudando de la diversión más si se encontraría Prusia.

Entonces, Italia del Norte le preguntó al español cual era la diversión.

―Íbamos hacer un trío, pero es muy aburrido, asique decidimos hacer un cuarteto. ―respondió sonriente.

―Ah… ―murmuró volteando a ver a Alemania― Dijo que querían hacer un trío, pero era muy aburrido y propusieron un cuarteto. Ve~.

― ¿Un cuarteto? ―pestañó desentendido el alemán para enseguida fruncir el ceño y sonrojarse― ¡Corta esa llamada!

― ¡¿Pero por qué? ¡Ve~! ¡Lud, no me quites el teléfono! ―Alemania le quitó el auricular.

― ¡Escucha Antonio, no estamos para sus sucios juegos y menos con Feliciano! ¡Atrévanse a llamarlo otra vez, y los descuartizo! ¡¿Me oyeron? ¡Los descuartizo! ―colgó con brusquedad dejando sordo a España.

―Mis oídos… ―lloriqueó.

―Nadie quiso. Solo hagamos el trío y ya. ―dijo cansado el francés caminando hacia una mesa.

―Es muy aburrido…apuesto que estarán arriba. Siempre quedo abajo…

―Tal vez hoy tengas suerte ―Prusia le apoyó posando su mano en el hombro del español―. No tanto como el grandioso yo.

―Vamos, siéntense, repartiré las cartas. ―decía Francis tomando asiendo y sacando las barajas de cartas para empezar a repartir. Los dos países procedieron a sentarse.

―Quizás se negaron sabiendo que el juego es de a tres. ―decía Antonio recibiendo sus cartas al igual que Gilbert.

―El grandioso yo piensa lo mismo. ¿Tienes cervezas?

―Allá, en la nevera ―le indicó el rubio―. ¿Te vas a quedar Antonio?

―Creo que sí. Lovino me dijo que tendría cocodrilos esperando mi llegada para morderme el trasero.

― ¿Y crees que tiene cocodrilos? ―río bajo el albino regresando a su lugar con una botella de cerveza.

―Am… De Lovino me espero cualquier cosa. Prefiero ser precavido. ―dijo concentrado en ordenando sus cartas para hacer el primer movimiento.

―Te toca Antonio. ―Francia ya había comenzado.

―Esta vez no quedare con el menor puntaje. El jefe España quedará arriba de ustedes dos. ―sonrió con maldad, imaginando su triunfo.

―Sí…sí… ―Francis lo encontró divertido.

―Keseseseseses. El grandioso yo ganará. Téngalo por seguro.

―Gilbert, tu turno.

.

* * *

**N/A:** LOL. Esta cuestión se me ocurrió escribiendo y avanzando en un M&M, asique no pudo resistirme a la tentación de escribirlo. Les hubiesen dicho sobre las cartas y todo sería diferente ¿no? xD. Espero que les haya gustado ^^

Saludines, bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
